The present invention relates to methods of diagnosing peripheral vascular disease (PVD) using measured changes in oxygen saturation in tissue. More specifically, the invention relates to diagnosing peripheral vascular disease from an analysis of oxygen saturation during recovery from ischemia (reduced or stoppage of blood flow).
Peripheral vascular disease is a condition that is exemplified by a narrowing of blood vessels to internal organs and muscles. Patients with peripheral vascular disease are four times more likely to have a myocardial infarction and three times more likely to have a stroke. The five year mortality rate for people with peripheral vascular disease is 30 percent. Peripheral vascular disease affects 20 percent of the elderly and 40 percent of diabetics.
Unfortunately, it has been estimated that 8-12 million people in the United States are affected with this disease and the numbers are growing at a rate of five percent a year. Although these numbers show that peripheral vascular disease is a fairly common disease, peripheral vascular disease is often not diagnosed or is misdiagnosed. It has been estimated that 71 percent of physicians overlook a peripheral vascular disease condition in their patients.
It would be beneficial to have innovative techniques for diagnosing peripheral vascular disease. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have techniques of diagnosing peripheral vascular disease with relatively high accuracy rates.